Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter-type vehicle, and in particular, to a configuration of headlights and a fuel feeding channel of such a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, scooter-type vehicles are known.
JP 2013-112295 A discloses a scooter-type vehicle with a headlight unit. The headlight unit has a reflector headlight and a projector headlight. The reflector headlight has a reflector to reflect light emitted from a light source forwards. A front surface of the projector headlight has a glass lens in a shape of a convex hemispherical curved surface towards the front. This allows light to be emitted from the light source to be reflected forwards by a reflector to pass through the lens.
In the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295 A, the headlight unit is configured such that the projector headlight and the reflector headlight are arranged in an up and down direction in front of the head pipe.
The scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295 A is provided with a fuel feeding portion for refueling. The scooter-type vehicle is provided with a fuel feeding port of the fuel feeding portion at the front vehicle cover portion covering the head pipe.
A scooter-type vehicle may include a vehicle front-portion which may comprise a front vehicle cover portion, which may cover the periphery of a head pipe. The front vehicle cover portion may comprise a head lamp. The scooter-type vehicle may comprise a vehicle rear-portion, which may comprise a rear vehicle cover portion, which may cover a space below a saddle portion. The rear vehicle cover portion may comprise a power unit which may drive rear wheels. The scooter-type vehicle may comprise a foot rest portion, which may be located between the vehicle front-portion and/or the vehicle rear-portion in a front and back direction of the vehicle. In a side view of the vehicle, a foot rest space opened in a left and right direction may be formed, e.g. above the foot rest portion in the rear of the vehicle front-portion and in the front of the vehicle rear-portion. Moreover, in scooter-type vehicles with such a structure, weight balancing thereof may preferably be ensured respectively at the vehicle front-portion and the vehicle rear-portion.
Due to having a glass lens, the projector headlight may be heavier than the reflector headlight. Therefore, in the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295, weight balancing of the vehicle front-portion in a left and right direction of the vehicle is ensured by arranging the reflector headlight and the projector headlight in an up and down direction in front of the head pipe.
However, as the projector headlight has a lens in a front surface, the projector headlight structurally has a longer front and back direction than the reflector headlight. The headlight unit of JP 2013-112295 has a reflector headlight and the projector headlight disposed in front of the head pipe in a manner of being arranged in an up and down direction. In order not to interfere with a rotation range of a pair of front wheel supporting members, a rear end of the projector headlight, which is located lower in the two headlights and with a longer front and back direction, is located further forward than a rear end of the reflector headlight located above. As a result, the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295 is large-scale at the vehicle front-portion both in an up and down direction and in a front and back direction.
The scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295 includes the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel feeding portion which is located below the saddle portion. Therefore, in case of a fuel feeding operation, a rider or a fellow passenger must get down from the vehicle and then move to the back of the vehicle, to open the saddle portion to access the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel feeding portion. Therefore, a problem of low convenience of the fuel feeding operation exists. In the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2010-215214 A, the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel feeding portion is disposed at the front vehicle cover portion covering the head pipe. Therefore, in the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2010-215214 A, in case of a fuel feeding operation, a rider can immediately access the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel feeding portion after getting down from the vehicle, which thus can enhance convenience of the fuel feeding operation. So, in the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295A where the reflector headlight and the projector headlight are arranged in an up and down direction in front of the head pipe, in a situation where it is intended to enhance convenience of the fuel feeding operation, in the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295A use of the structure in JP 2010-215214 A in which the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel feeding portion is disposed at the front vehicle cover portion covering the head pipe is taken into account.
However, in the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2010-215214 A, the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel tank is disposed at the vehicle front-portion, and the fuel feeding channel connecting the fuel feeding opening portion with the fuel tank disposed below the foot rest portion is also disposed at the vehicle front-portion; therefore, it is easy to make the vehicle front-portion large-scale in a front and back direction of the vehicle.
Hence, in the scooter-type vehicle of JP 2013-112295A, in a situation where the fuel feeding opening portion of the fuel feeding portion is disposed at the front vehicle cover portion covering the head pipe, as in JP 2010-215214 A, there is a risk that the vehicle front-portion to be further large-scale.
At least one object of at least one embodiment of the present invention has been developed in view of such circumstances, and its objective is to provide a scooter-type vehicle where a headlight unit includes a reflector headlight and a projector headlight, which, on the one hand, can inhibit the front portion of the vehicle from being large-scale, and on the other hand, can enhance convenience of a fuel feeding operation.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or at least mitigate one or more problems or disadvantages in the prior art.